Dancing With The Rain
by hendercrown
Summary: I'm new here, in Beacon Hills. I knew I wasn't ready for this Wolf lifestyle. Thats what I get for Dancing with the rain. Issac x OC (pre bite story; rated t for reasons)
1. Dancing with Myself

Im Madison Pence.

5'3, brunette headed, green eyed girl from Coral Gabels, Florida.

My parents are divorced and my dad recently found a job in Northern California, in the middle of nowhere.

Yes, that means new job for him, New school, New house, New people for me. This is my first time actually moving. So it'll be hard to fit in. I had a great rep back in Florida. Now i sank to the bottom. But i chose to go with my dad. I chose to leave this beautiful Miami scenery for Pine and Oak everywhere. Its not even like california. Its so cloudy and windy everyday. Ive been here for 4 days, Unpacking, getting used to California's lifestyle.

I go back to school tomorrow. Since i haven't been to school in weeks due to moving and packing. Im going to this high school, called Beacon Hills, as a freshman. I don't know how they act over here. They already have half of their learnings shoved in their brains. So I'm starting fresh, Education wise.

It is going to be hard making new friends. Leaving the ones back in Coral. Everything is gonna be difficult. This won't be easy.

Thats what i get for,

Dancing with the rain.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: **

**Hey guys, so like this is my first teen wolf fan fic and i already know i won't be as good as other writers. This is like the introduction, THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT bc i have other stories. I'm a daniel/issac girl. if i miss out any parts related to the show, PM ME. Don't review it. (Im a very confused wolfie)**

**Also, Madison is my OC, and this is her. **

** www . tumblr tagged / madison+beer**

**(remove spaces)**

**Her real name is Madison Beer! She's somehow kinda famous. But she's really pretty. So she is my OC. Hope you enjoy her. (shes the one in the photo)**


	2. Dancing with School

I smell leftover conditioner from the shower last night. I stoke each parted strings with my comb. I set it down and look in the mirror, one last time.

[ - ]

Im wearing **wwwDOTweaponedDOTtumblrDOTcomSLASHfanfic**

[ - ]

Dad calls my name. I walk down stairs with my bag with just a binder, tabs, and paper. He smiles and I walk to the car. The whole car ride I'm listening to "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran on repeat. I stare at the window, eyeing out the house and patches of grass and trees and nature. I final see a sign that says "Beacon Hills High School" I take my hand off my chin and look forward. My school was right there.

My legs shakes as I walk to the office and watch the path that leads me there. I enter. This lady greets and she gives me a schedule and and ID. She walks me to my first class.

I stare at my ID, no photo. Just lettering in black saying, "Madison Pence" and below it says the numbers "yr9, 55909" I lined my thumb over the letters and feel the little edges sticking to the card.

She walks to a door then opens it and sways her hand telling me to go in the classroom. "This is your History Class" 1st Period.

[ - ]

Lunch. I see crowd and crowds at tables. I barely see some spots empty. I walk with my tray of food. I walk past a table full of jocks, cheerleaders all that. I find a seat with these two girls. They seemed friendly.

"Um, May I sit here?" i asked

They nod. The grunchy blonde asked for my name. I told her Madison. Then they move on with their conversation. I overhear them saying something about a some kind of code.

I haven't made any friends. I pasted 5 periods just saying my name, where I came from, why I moved, and "yeah." Lots of nodding too.

I usually had one like, MAIN best friend. Her name was Alyssa. Ill miss her the most from FL. She meant so much to me. When i left Coral, i left her too.

[ - ]

"Class, this is Madison. Welcome her to Beacon Hills." He looks at me, "Great timing because were moving seats." I smile, without my teeth. I look at the class. They slouch as he says that.

The teacher points his pencil to each desk as he says the names of guys. Im guessing guys get the inside of the walkway? I brush my hair with my hand. Untangling tangles with my fingertips. I hear some girls behind me. I hear them and feel their stare. I move my chin over to my left shoulder. And notice them eyeing my out in my peripheral vision. I move it forward right away.

The teacher is coming down the aisle and walks between the desk and window. He calls out names. The girls sit on the outer chairs of the stations. He calls out three girls before my name.

I sit to next to the book shelves lined aross the right side of the wall. I pull out my seat, and place my binders down and my bag on the floor. I sat up and noticed this guys next to me. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt.

He turned around, noticing me staring at his light weight curly hair into his eyes. He moved his jaw, like he was gonna say something. But no words came out of his mouth. I stare at his jaw as it moves when he spoke silence. Then i looked into his blue green eyes.

"Hi"

We look at each other in the eyes.

"Im Madison."

He looks at me with that half smile, "Issac"

* * *

**review please!**

**btw, take off the DOT and put actual periods for the link! That goes for the whole story.**


End file.
